


One Last Day With You (Don’t know what ya got till it’s gone)

by Eternal-raven (Raven_mcbain_monkeymouse)



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-21
Updated: 2010-08-21
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_mcbain_monkeymouse/pseuds/Eternal-raven
Summary: You don’t know what you got till it’s gone. Three aftermaths of the deaths of beloved people. Three young men realize too late that they loved their best friends. Three people try to figure out how to pick up the pieces and three women want to just smack the whole lot for being so stupid.





	One Last Day With You (Don’t know what ya got till it’s gone)

  
Warrick stared blurrily at the scene around him, not fully processing it, incapable of fully processing it. It had been that way since . . . that night. He remembered things through a haze when he allowed himself to remember at all. He remembered screaming, Crying, hands pulling him away from Nick, then throwing himself into work, pushing them away, blaming them, blaming himself, until it finally led to casinos, losing himself in his old habit, trying to forget, it not working but Nick was dead so how could anything else matter. Nick was dead and he would never know what Warrick had figured out. So now Warrick was left with the what if's, what if he had won that stupid coin toss, what if they had found him just a few minutes earlier, what if Nick had known how he felt, would it have made a difference, would it have saved him?

Grissom knew he had lost two good CSI’s that day, one had ben ripped from them by death and the other was fading away, lost and Grissom didn’t know how to fix it. He didn’t know what words to say or what to do bring him back At first he had thought that by going back to work he would find himself again, find some sort of comfort in the familiarity of work and friends but things had gotten worse, Warrick pushed away, pushed him away. He treated his friends concern as smothering and it just made him run farther away. Warrick was lost and Grissom had no clue how to call him home.

Catherine heaved out a sigh, knowing what she did about her co-workers she wanted to scream. Grissom could fix Warrick, not completely, she doubted that his stupid guilt would ever allow him to be completely whole again. Sometimes she wanted to shake Grissom he cared about Warrick, it was obvious to everyone around him and Warrick needed someone to care about him after Nick. She used to think that she had a shot with the ex-gambler, but she wasn’t what he needed, there was nothing she could do that would compare to the love that he had for Nick. However she thought that their boss could, well for everyone’s sakes she hoped that he would.  


  
Eric had tried to keep himself under control but it had been too easy to simply ride the fury to it’s inevitable end, the complete and utter destruction of his apartment. He had already torn off the heads off everyone who had tried to console him and it had gotten so bad that Horatio had told him to go home and cool off. He was burning down all his bridges but it didn’t matter, because how could it matter now that Speed was dead. Everything that he had been looking for had been right under his nose and he hadn’t seen it. How could it be that he finally figures out that he loves his best friend after the other man had died.

Horatio may have been the picture of calm on the outside but inside he was fuming. How could life go so wrong, so quickly. Speed had his entire life ahead of him, and then he was bleeding to death in Horatio’s arms. Now they had to live without him, without their friend. Some of them were barely hanging in there and some were quickly falling apart, he wasn’t sure which unnerved him more Eric’s stoic lock-down or his explosive outbursts. All he knew was he wasn’t losing Eric too, he had held one friend as he lost his life too early, all his promise bleeding out on the floor, he wouldn’t watch as Eric similarity lost everything simply slower. Horatio wouldn’t watch Eric’s love destroy him, he couldn’t lose him now.

Alex knew her boys, she knew they were hurting and she knew why. She would never forget Speed, it felt like a part of her life was gone, like she had buried a son. Now her boys were spiraling, clinging to the loss rather then clinging to each other like they should. She had known that Eric was falling for Speed and she had said nothing, she had assumed that he had enough time, and now he would never be able to and he would never know that Speed loved him back.  


  
Danny was very good at his job, thorough, precise, and he was going to have to use it all, push himself as hard as he could, in order to get the bastard who thought it would be fun and games to blow up a building. Because that was all that mattered, because Flack was dead.

Mac wished that he could reach out to Danny, pull him into his arms and never let him go. He knew what it was like to lose the person you loved and he knew it would be worse for someone who never got the chance to say ‘I love you’ to their other half. He knew Danny’s pain, that’s why he could forgive Danny’s fury at him. Though Danny’s fury was the reason that he could never know Mac’s feelings. Mac couldn’t take the thought of his salvation being his destruction.

Stella had long ago decided against banging heads together, all she would achieve would be major fire, but if those two didn’t start behaving like grown men she could not be held accountable for her actions. She missed Don too and she cared about Danny and Mac’s happiness but what they were doing was just plain stupid. Danny was using the pain of his losses to justify hurting those around him, while Mac was wrapping himself up to prevent pain again, and in the process they were destroying what could be beautiful. Something that could possibly make them both whole again.  



End file.
